


【all居】草莓汁

by Oranjutintin6



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱一龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all居 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjutintin6/pseuds/Oranjutintin6
Summary: 预警：强制 道具 榨汁 不喜勿入
Relationships: 某/朱一龙
Kudos: 47





	【all居】草莓汁

镁光灯亮起时，四下交谈的人声便停止了。

叩叩叩的鞋底不疾不徐地带着踩着鼓点上台，于是人们的视线循着蹭亮的皮鞋往上，一路沿着黑色背带裤，白衬衫，爬到领口丝绒的红色领结。他感谢完赞助商，感谢完供应人，感谢完路过的云和误闯的猫。

吊足了胃口才介绍今天的拍卖品。一顿浮夸的赞美，听得观众发笑。拍卖师却浑不在意，扬起下巴拍两下手掌，红色的幕布又哗地放下。

灯又黑了。

突然，一束追光打断了人群的吵嚷。那束光落在舞台中央，像一盘圆圆的月亮。其后的幕布这时才一寸一寸向两边收起来。

先露出来的是泛红的脚尖，继而丝绒的幕布舔过雪白的肌肤，露出纤弱的脚踝，修长的小腿。莫非今日拍卖的是一件雕塑。

没人吭声，静静等待着美人扯开遮羞布。

吝啬地露出略带肉感的大腿，往上竟是浑圆的臀部。幕布揭到此处，往上的速度慢了又慢，将人的视线都勾到那无遮无拦的地方。往上，是臀缝，再往上，是瓷白的臀肉。最后，那妙处终于全露了出来。那竟是个跪在黑箱中的人，双腿大开，面向观众席。粉色的小口随着呼吸在空气里孤单地一张一缩，怯生生开始它的首秀。而那人的腰部以上，全在挖了洞的黑箱里。只那盈盈一握的腰，和完美的弧度，便能窥探出他曼妙的身材。

台下的收藏者什么奇珍异宝没见过，但到底感叹起这次拍卖商的大胆来。眯起眼睛期待接下来的好戏。

拍卖师跪在这件藏品旁边，那带着白色橡胶手套的手抚摸过滑嫩的臀部。不用他开口，座下也知道这是一件品相极好的藏品，比一切瓷器都要金贵。拍卖师双手将臀肉挤到中间，又使力将它们分开，于是粉色的小嘴也被扯得变形。这么来了几次，内里的汁水便漫了出来，糊在穴口反着光。

手指在穴口打转，同时，拍卖师把一个扬声器放在藏品的旁边，以便这美妙的水声能清晰地传到最远的观众那里。扑哧一声，手指便突破括约肌的防御，攻了进去。保持九浅一深的节奏戳着内里。腿根没一会儿便开始颤抖，左摇右摆地扭动臀部要避开手指的侵略。可黑箱挖出的洞穴没给他过多的空隙，他的下半身被牢牢地卡在那里，进出不得。

拍卖师放慢了节奏，把手指尽可能地往里伸，同时托起藏品的小腹要把充血的穴口展示清楚。他把手指拎高，让出一点位置好让观众能看到穴里翻涌的嫩肉。而透过大腿根的缝隙，还能看见那调皮的囊袋随着动作一下一下地拍打。

可拍卖师没那么大方，他有专业的控场力和掌控尺度，于是藏品高耸的玉茎便掩在黑暗里，只有他自己独享，任凭观众伸长了脖子也窥探不到一毫。

咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在整个拍卖厅里。观众也沉浸在这场情欲的视听盛宴，仿佛自己也正在指奸这位娇嫩的美人。

小穴更卖力地吞吐，只是方才被肏得东倒西歪的臀突然像钉住一般不再动了。忽地，他像弓箭般一挺腰，于是拍卖师熟稔地抽出手指，那里猛地喷出了香甜的花液。

台子上滴滴答答的，拍卖师收拾干净后，又拿出来一根透明的管子，向观众展示起来。那根粗大的管子外壁有狰狞的纹路，在那穴里转一圈便能激出闪电般的颤栗。观众已经迫不及待想看它在美人身体里肆虐的场景。

那根管子如愿以偿了品到了藏品的内穴，这下，拍卖师的动作变得暴戾。用力地抽插，并不时在穴内整根旋转。那些粗糙的纹路便轻而易举地碾过腺体，接二连三地欺负他。他的腿剧烈地痉挛，像是承受不住这过分的欢愉。但显然所有人都不想放过他。

看，这透明的管子能望到滑嫩的花芯，能看到卖力翻涌的肠肉。进进出出地往里捅，能看到绯色的宫口快要被肏开，好像急不可耐地勾引你夺走他的初吻。

如果这时能拍一下美人的臀部，他一定会爽到直接泄了身子，可是没有人有权利做这件事。毕竟拍卖的藏品只有完全属于你时，你才有触摸的权利对他施虐。经手人都必须配戴手套。

所以你看，不论那个穴口沉沦到什么地步，它都是干净的，纯洁的。

拍卖师举起一颗草莓，向观众展示一番。那颗带着水珠的果实和他很配。拍卖师把草莓堵在透明管的入口，用手指往里挤，期间稍微抽出一点管子，带动着草莓往里去。内壁越收越窄，想要进去便更难，于是草莓抵达花芯时，就已经被挤破损。一颗终于进去，拍卖师抽插这管子在里面把草莓捣碎，于是一片殷红从密道里流出来。在洁白的胴体上，醒目的红色放大了施虐欲。

放了一颗又一颗，那里分明成了捣弄的仪器，管子任意改变着方向确保果肉被捣得更碎。

火热的肠肉把草莓捂热，连带着果肉和果汁不断地输送出来。上好的鲜榨果汁要摒弃前段射出的精液，只提取后头的甜水。其次，藏品也需要经过相当长一段时间的生活管理，包括饮食、健身。以此保证肠液的香甜和清爽。

藏品的腿不自主地往后踢，想要避开这种亵渎，而拍卖师只是温柔地将腿拉得更开，固定住不让他乱动。那里大进大出，他的前头早已经泄了一回又一回，等到实在射不出别的东西，只能可怜地发抖。后面有规律地收缩，把果汁汹涌地往出口送。他喷得越来越多，终于叠加到极致，那里失禁般地喷出了最高的一捧水花。被欺负的小穴终于崩溃大哭起来。

漫长的压榨结束，拍卖师把管子抽出来，藏品已经跪不住，腿无力地垂着。穴口还在伸缩，像缺水的鱼。捧在手中是满满一杯果汁，用精致的高脚杯存放。在灯光下，酒杯的各个切面反射出斑斓的光。而里面红彤彤的液体是名叫欲望、权利、占有的毒浆。就算是毒药，也让人想尝一口那极致的腥甜味。做鬼便也是风流鬼了。

当男人们以为美人要被拍卖时，幕布放下，掩盖了所有的旖旎景色。

拍卖师举起酒杯，宣布今晚的拍卖品就是这杯果汁。

台下响起懊恼的声音，更有甚者开始咒骂。

爱买不买呢，反正总有人会买。

这杯果汁被拍到不得了的价格。最后买主请求见一面美人的尊容。

当然遭到拒绝。只有拍卖师知道在漆黑的箱子里面，美人的感官都聚集到身下，因而本就紧致的身体变得更为敏感。他的嘴里绑着口球，才得以在这样剧烈的侵犯中不哭喊求饶。他早已被情欲迷得失神，泪水无助地挂满了脸。而因为口球无法闭紧的嘴也失禁般流出口水。本就不大的脸水光一片。

幸好当时没有看到美人哭成这样可怜的样子，亦听不到他轻得像羽毛一样的呜咽声。不然这场酷刑到底是对他的，还是对自己的呢？拍卖师这样想。

接下来他要戴着手套给美人清理，等待着下一次拍卖的开始。


End file.
